<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell me the Tea by Springmagpies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823776">Tell me the Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies'>Springmagpies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Cheering Up, Coffee Shop, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Palentines, People Watching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first real day of springtime weather, Fitz tries to cheer up a post-breakup Daisy by taking her to her favorite coffee shop. When they see an interesting passerby the can't help but start playing one of their favorite games: Storytime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Palentine's Day 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell me the Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was requested literally forever ago but here it is now! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the first wonderful spring day after months of winter and it required the friends to sit outside of their favorite coffee shop. It simply did. The world was crisp from the robin’s egg blue sky to the fresh green grass and cherry blossom trees. It also happened to be two days after Daisy Johnson had been broken up with by “the absolute worst boyfriend known to man” as her best friend Fitz called him. Well, he called Grant Ward many names but that was one of the nicer ones. Still, despite being the absolute worst, the asshat (another nickname given by Fitz) had broken Daisy’s heart and so, as good friends do, Fitz took her out to her favorite coffee shop, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Bus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, on the freshest spring day they had seen in a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fitz leaned across the table on his folded arms. “How’s your caramel macchiato?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really good,” Daisy said. Looking up from where her finger was tracing the wood burned designs of the tabletop, she sipped her drink and instead looked off at the trees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it still taste like sweetened dirt?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow and leaning back in his chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy whipped her head away from the trees and Fitz was pleased to see a smirk pushing her lips into a tilted purse, her nose scrunched up. “Does your tea still taste like sugared grass with milk mixed in?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I rather think it does. It’s quite nice if you want a sip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stuck out her tongue. “Want a sip of mine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fitz’s teacup fell back onto the table as he mimed vomiting, his shoulders heaving as he held back a pretend gag. He stopped his spectacle and smiled as Daisy erupted into a tittering of laughter, her hair falling in her face and her hands coming over to cup her mug of coffee. It was the first real peel of laughter, laughter without any tears mingled in, that Fitz had gotten out of her in the past three days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking the hair out of her face and breathing deeply to stop her giggles, Daisy looked back out at the street next to them. She sipped her coffee and him his tea and they enjoyed the sound of birds and passing conversations. That is until Daisy saw the dog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fitz,” Daisy said, slapping his hand where it sat on the table, “Fitz, look at the dog. Oh my God, Fitz, look at the dog.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fitz’s eyes found the animal in a nanosecond, as it was passed rather close to where they were sitting, so he didn’t necessarily need the aid of Daisy’s finger, but it did confirm it was the dog he needed to be looking at. His eyes, however, drifted to its owner. She had her shoulders back and her hair up in a messy ponytail, obviously out for a nice springtime run. Fitz noticed that she was rather beautiful and he couldn’t help but appreciate her lovely chestnut locks and big, kind looking eyes. His wandering attention did not go unnoticed by his friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahem.” Daisy clapped in front of his eyes and he startled. He flung himself towards his tea and took a very long sip, hiding his blushing cheeks very poorly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fitz reappeared from behind his mug. “It was a very cute dog.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy nodded, biting her thumbnail as she suppressed a snort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What are you smirking at?” Fitz dropped his shoulders and shifted in his seat, accepting an embarrassed defeat. “Fine, she seemed nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The dog?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not the dog.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy actually snorted when Fitz angrily took a sip of his tea. “Okay, so what makes you think the owner of the very cute dog is nice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Fitz shrugged and pinched the rim of his mug. “She had kind eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no no no, you people watched.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did not. You pointed out the dog and I looked at the dog--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And noticed the owner. Thus, people watched. You know the rules of people watching, it’s storytime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy’s face was bright and her chocolate brown eyes glimmered happily. When Fitz made a reluctant noise, she pouted and they swam for a moment with crocodile tears. “Please, Fitz. You know the rules.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed and then let his tough expression melt, not really having meant it in the first place. It was sort of the people watching routine. He always pretended to hate it and Daisy always pretended to believe he did, only to continue to pester him until he acquiesced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Okay, so she’s a doctor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, a doctor. Fancy dancy Nancy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And she bakes the best chocolate chip cookies with just the right amount of salt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And where was she going?” Daisy leaned her chin on her knuckle and indicated the direction the woman had gone with her free pinky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The farmer’s market.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boo, new location.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fitz rolled his eyes. “Let me finish, Ms. Impatient.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Mr. Grumpy, continue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s going to the farmer’s market to buy food for her talking pet monkey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy thumped her head against the table, her shoulders shaking with laughter that earned them stares from the tables around them. She lifted up her head and placed her hands on her neck, her face still red from laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the monkey’s name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George Curious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That actually caused Daisy to snort and she picked up her coffee in an attempt to recover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your turn,” Fitz said once Daisy had lowered the cup from her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shifted in her seat and stretched her neck out long to see further down the cherry blossom lined road. Fitz’s head made a forty five degree turn as he watched the street.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got one?” Daisy said, her eyes still wandering over the road. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spotting a quarreling couple, Fitz grinned. “Got one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pointed at the young couple who had just crossed into the park across the way. The tall blonde woman was striding somewhat ahead of the leather jacketed man, her hair flying in light catching waves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Daisy’s face broke into one of childish delight, “this is a fun one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ‘cause I’m good at the game. Now hit me with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy pondered for a moment, sitting back in her chair and clutching her nearly empty caramel macchiato to her chest. “He’s bought her a hamster, Mr. Fluffernutter McGee. He named it himself and she’s so utterly disappointed in his naming abilities that she can’t even look at him half the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay… and why are they at the park?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was getting there, Fitz.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised his hands in surrender, grabbed up his own drink, and took a sip with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you see, despite its name, she really likes the hamster. Sometimes even more than her husband.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re married?” Fitz said, looking back towards where the couple had been like he’d be able to see a frozen-in-time version of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy rolled her eyes. “Of course they’re married. Didn’t you see them? They’re both gorgeous and her love-mingled exasperation and his stomping clearly indicate long term and continuous quarreling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fitz laughed and leaned on the table. “Okay, so why are they at the park?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The hamster ran away and they’re looking for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Fluffernutter McGee has gone missing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fitz blinked, his arms crossed and his head ducked towards his friend. Then his face wiped into a blank mask and he sat back in his seat nonchalantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think he’s missing, Dais.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you don’t?” she said, copying Fitz’s body language. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. I think I know just where he is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked as though she was fighting back a smile. “Where?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With George Curious, saving the world from evil wrongdoers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do they wear fedoras? Like on Phineas and Ferb?” Daisy said, losing her fight with her smile as it slipped onto her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daisy, my dear friend,” Fitz said, leaning in conspiratorially, “don’t you know where they got the story from.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sunshine hit the flower drenched trees and the air filled with their perfume and Daisy’s laughter.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>